Sharing
by takaondo
Summary: As the leaves fell around her, it reminded her of the world that she didn’t belong to – yet it was the world that he belonged to – and it was the world he wanted to share with her.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own BLEACH.

**Author's Notes:** Here's the one shot promised on the newest landmark for AFTERMATH. It's relatively short. This was inspired a stroll through the nearby park with deciduous trees. The title 'Sharing' not only describes the story, but also my intention of sharing that experience. Some influence also came from the newest calendar spread. I wanted to give a slice of life feel to it and I put more visual detail into it than I normally would.

**-**

**-**

**-

* * *

**

_**Sharing

* * *

**_

It was a crisp autumn day. The weather was chilly, but reddish coloring of the early evening sky felt cheerfully warm as it illuminated two figures.

"Ichigo, are we almost there?"

"Ah, we're here."

Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia were standing together in the middle of Karakura Park, where the multicolored landscape was beautifully delineated in the twilight blush. The rosy, brown leaves that covered the ground crunched under the slightest movements of their feet, and with even the gentlest gusts of wind, more of their colorful friends fluttered to the ground like snowflakes from the nearby trees.

"I wanted to share this with you." Ichigo said calmly as he turned to her. "This is your first time seeing autumn in the real world, isn't it?"

"Ah." Rukia replied with a bright smile as she glanced at him. "It's really beautiful."

She turned to the falling leaves, and her violet irises danced with amusement as she watched them descend in random swirls from above. Her expression softened at the feelings of nostalgia that welled up within her from the sight of it.

"Moments like these… remind me of the times back then…" Rukia started earnestly. "When you first shared your world with me."

She closed her eyes as images of the past flashed through her mind.

"You shared your living space…"

_Rukia pulled open the closet door after her cell-phone went off to alert her of the Hollow in the vicinity. Ichigo panicked at her sudden appearance and backed up against the wall with a surprised expression. _

"Your food…"

_Ichigo brought a big plate of food into his room, setting it down for her while she sat at his desk. For a moment, Rukia stared at it in surprise, but she quickly turned to thank him. _

"Your memories…"

_The both of them were drenched in the cold rain as Rukia continued to heal him with a glow of reiatsu. Unconscious from the fight with the Grand Fisher, Ichigo head was still on her lap as his breathing slowly evened out._

She opened her eyes, and she smiled as she looked upward towards the treetops. The remnants of the sunlight illuminated them between the scattered shadows of the dusk.

"You had to share everything with me."

The wind picked up around them and twirled some of the loose detritus in a small but vibrant twister. It also caused their clothing to flutter lightly in the breeze.

Rukia's hand unconsciously pulled at the hem of her jacket as the chill assaulted her. Ichigo noticed this gesture with a small frown, and his hands reached up to the front of his red scarf. Pulling loose the knot, he held tightly onto it as wavered in the wind.

"Idiot." Ichigo said with a slight scowl.

Rukia turned to him with a glare, but her expression lit up with surprise as he gently wrapped his scarf around her neck. Though her mouth had also opened slightly to respond, she simply watched wordlessly as he retied the front of the scarf.

"You make it sound like you've been a burden to me." Ichigo said sternly. "I don't share my world with you because I have to..."

His expression softened lightly, but it remained firm as he stared at her.

"It's because I want to… that's all." He said as he finished tying the knot.

Rukia's small hands reached up to the scarf and felt at the soft texture, running her fingers over the red wool. Her features gradually softened, and she gave him a small but grateful smile.

"Thank you, Ichigo." She replied quietly.

His amber eyes lit up at her tender expression, and she slowly turned back to the surroundings without notice of it. Watching her there – outlined by the colors of the falling leaves – he scowled at the warm feeling that tickled his insides. He scratched his head lightly in puzzlement at the sensation, and it only caused a question to pop into his mind;

Why did he want to share his world with her?

"_Because she was the one who changed it." _

His scowl only deepened at the rather quick response of his inner voice.

"No problem, Rukia." He replied gruffly as he looked away.

"_I'm the one who should be thanking you."

* * *

_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Final Words:** By the way, Happy (early) Thanksgiving everyone!


End file.
